


Lessons

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, French lessons, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, blindfold, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: Hercules has been studying up, and it's time for Lafayette to give him a little quiz.---(Prompt 6 - blindfolded, Mullette)
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr anon!

“ _Epaule._ That’s easy - like epaulettes.”

“ _Ah, tres bien, mon cher!_ ” Lafayette leans over and kisses Hercules’ shoulder, then touches his finger to Hercules’ elbow. “And what about this one?”

Hercules - standing naked before him, wearing nothing but a blindfold and already sporting a semi - frowns deeply.

“Ah, shit, that’s one of the new ones.”

“You do not know?” Lafayette asks with a eager smirk.

“Gimme a sec.” Hercules furrows his brow, shifts from one foot to the other. “Ahh--”

“Give up?”

Hercules drops his head. “Shit. I’ve gone blank.”

“ _Le coude!_ ” Lafayette says triumphantly, then fishes a block of ice out of the bucket and presses it to the spot he just touched. Hercules flinches back with a laugh.

“Ice? Really?”

“You know the rules, _cher._ You should have been studying.”

“I was!” Hercules protests. “Pick another one.”

Lafayette circles around him, shark-like, tapping his own lip with a forefinger. Then he presses it to Hercules’ hip. “Mmm?”

“Ah.” Hercules tilts his hip into the touch and Lafayette presses his entire palm down. “That one’s like haunches. Um, _hanche?_ ”

“Yes!” 

Lafayette leans down and presses his lips to the skin over the hipbone, then slowly trails a line of kisses up the firm waist. There’s a deep rumble above him, and he sees Hercules’ cock taking notice.

“A few more first, cher,” he purrs, then steps behind Hercules and runs a fingertip along the curve of his ear.

“ _Oreille._ That was one of the first ones.”

Instead of kissing, Lafayette follows the path of his finger with his tongue, and Hercules hums appreciatively.

Lafayette lowers his voice. “And this one?” he asks, gliding his fingers down the back of Hercules neck.

“Oh. Ah.” He sees the goosebumps breaking out. “You’re making it hard to focus.” 

“Don’t blame the teacher for the student’s faults.”

Hercules huffs. “That’s, ah-- Shit. It’s not, er, _le neck_ , is it?”

Lafayette bursts out laughing. “I am afraid not, cher.” He makes a show of walking back to the ice bucket, makes sure to clink the ice cubes together ominously, and then walks back over.

He sees Hercules’s shoulders flinch away as he gets close, and then feels the shudder run through him as he presses the ice to the hot, dark skin right at his hairline.

“Fuck!” Hercules hisses, but he manages not to shift away.

“This one is _le cou, cher,_ and I suggest you memorise it if you don’t want any more of this, ah, treatment.”

Just to make the point, Lafayette licks off the trail of water with his hot tongue, then applies the ice again.

“Hey, no fair,” Hercules complains. “You’re cheating.”

Lafayette hums noncommittally. “I make the rules, no?” he says, and steps around him again, until he is standing face to face with Hercules. “Last one,” he murmurs, and runs his thumb along Hercules’ bottom lip. The mouth curls up into a confident smile.

“ _Livres,_ ” Hercules says.

Lafayette frowns. “That, ah, is not correct. _Livres_ is books.”

Hercules frowns. “Really?”

“Lips is _levres,_ ” he says, accentuating the vowel. “I am sorry, cher, I don’t think I can count that.”

“Not even for me?” Hercules pouts.

Lafayette hesitates for a second. “Well,” he says coyly, “I could consider--”

But then Hercules’ broad arms have wrapped around him in a blind but accurate lunge, and he’s pulled into a heated kiss. After a moment, Hercules pulls away and says, “Changing the rules?”

Lafayette gasps at the loss of contact. He presses himself forward against that broad, strong chest. Hercules’ cock brushes hotly against the top of his thigh, rigid with delightful promise.

“ _Ah, oui, mon cher,_ ” he says with a breathless smile, “Maybe just this once.” 


End file.
